It's In His Kiss The Scent of a Man
by Aisuru1
Summary: *Being extended by popular demand. First season romance.* What do Usagi's dreams, an unusual Dark Kingdom spell, and a game at Motoki's party all have in common? Kisses with Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen/Mamoru, of course!
1. Default Chapter

It's In His Kiss (The Scent of a Man) by Aisuru  
  
*Finished* What do Usagi's dreams, an unusual Dark Kingdom spell, and a game at Motoki's party all have in common? Kisses with Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen/Mamoru, of course!  
  
Luna stared at Usagi in horror as the girl tossed and turned in bed. "Mmmn," the girl moaned in her sleep, followed by a more throaty, "Nnngh!" The guardian cursed her feline senses, as she could actually *smell* the effect the dream was having on Usagi. With a quiet growl, Luna leapt out Usagi's opened window, resigning herself to spending yet another night sleeping in the branches of the tree outside.  
  
Usagi's viewpoint of the dream was much more pleasant. In the dream she was being held up by very masculine arms, her toes barely brushing the ground, as she was crushed possessively against the same man's naked chest. One of the man's hands cradled her head, fingertips massaging her scalp, while the other arm draped low on her waist, the fingertips caressing her hip in a scandalous manner. The man's scent assailed her, his musk flavored with something not unlike crushed rose petals and sun-warmed garden soil.  
  
"My beloved," the man murmurred, his voice gravel in velvet, as he lowered his face so his warm breath tickled her ear. Then he was tipping her face to meet his, his lips brushing against hers in the lightest of caresses. She licked softly at his bottom lip, and suddenly his mouth was plundering hers with rapacious passion. His lips were both hard and soft, his tongue both curious and claiming, his teeth gentle as they nibbled at her own lips. He tasted of something indescribable but, she was sure, uniquely him.  
  
Usagi had never felt so loved, so treasured, so utterly possessed, as she did in this man's arms. Then she tasted salt in his kisses and realized the man was crying. She freed her arms, which had been trapped between them in his embrace, using one arm to push gently on his chest while the other hand reached up to brush at his tears. His eyes -- had she ever seen eyes so intense? -- flitted across her features almost desperately, and then he was grabbing for her hand and kissing her fingertips. "I will love you forever," he promised her in that same emotional and seductive voice, "and I will find you again."  
  
Then his arms swept her up, this time princess-style, so she was lying in his arms and he was peppering her face with his teasing kisses. Usagi couldn't help but giggle at the joy of it all, and the man paused in his kisses to smile back at her. He had an arm supporting her back and another arm under her knees, and as she wriggled in his embrace, trying to reach his lips, her ankle brushed against the buttery-soft leather of his breeches.  
  
A soft beeping sounded then, an electronic sound that seemed out of place in this man's arms. The man sighed, pulling her closer into a hug. "You need to get that, darling," he said, and then he let go of her entirely. She was falling, and the man was gone. She awoke in bed with a start, and her sailor senshi communicator was sounding an alert.  
  
"Moon here," she answered with a yawn.  
  
"Usagi, there is a youma attack in the park by the fountain," Ami's voice sounded, distorted by the electronic device so it wouldn't be recognized by anybody but the senshi. "Please come right away."  
  
"I'm on it," Usagi replied, turning off the communicator as she grabbed the broach off of her dresser. She leapt out the window, by- passing the tree altogether, and ran down the sidewalk, barefoot and in her flannel pajamas -- the pink ones with the little yellow crescent moons on them -- before ducking into an alley conducive to transforming.  
  
Sailor Moon practically flew down the sidewalks of Juuban, and arrived at the park within minutes. She was surprised to realize that she had beaten Rei to the scene -- but this was no time to gloat. Sailor Mercury was casting her Mercury Bubbles and running scans on the youma from the protection of the concealing fog, but she had no offensive attacks. 'Time to give make my presence known and give Mercury a breather,' she thought, before starting her speech.  
  
"You have disturbed a girl's romantic dreams!" she cried out -- the more outrageous her speeches were, she had found, the more likely they were to give the necessary distraction. "For that, and showing your ugly face on such a beautiful night, you will not be forgiven! I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Only after her speech did Mercury's fog lift enough for her to really see the youma. Its was made of a metallic-purple mercurial compound with an indistinct shape, as if it couldn't decide what it wanted to be.  
  
"Um, Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked. "How are we supposed to defeat this thing?"  
  
"That," Ami replied, not looking up from her keyboard, "is the million-dollar question."  
  
"Then I guess I'll just have to try my tiara," Sailor Moon answered. She pulled her energy reserves from deep within herself, focusing them with her broach, removed her tiara, and channeled the energy into it until it became the golden discus that caused so much damage to youma. "Moon tiara action!" she cried as the discus rushed towards the enigma. It sliced through the youma as she had meant it to, but the slice she had made disappeared as the creature flowed more of the metallic-purple material to the wound. "No way!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
The youma, which had been inert before, now shot bits of the metallic- purple substance at the two senshi. Sailor Mercury easily dodged the goop sent her way before erecting another Mercury Bubbles to conceal her position. Sailor Moon wasn't so lucky -- she had dodged the first attack, but was too busy trying to figure out if Mercury had been struck to notice the second tendril of slime being sent her way. She felt a splattering of droplets cover her as she was slammed brutally to the ground.  
  
For a moment Sailor Moon saw only darkness; then she saw pretty dancing stars. A voice was trying to intrude on the pretty dancing stars, and as the voice became more distinct the stars danced away. "Sailor Moon," the voice was saying, "are you okay? Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Umm, what?" she asked, confused. Something heavy and warm was pinning her to the ground, and the voice was definitely male. She blinked her eyes furiously, trying to find the source of the voice, but something was stinging her eyes.  
  
"Don't open your eyes, Sailor Moon," the voice said, and then a cool gloved hand was wiping gently against her face. "Damn," the voice swore, and then she was being lifted up, carried princess style, and set down on something hard and cool and damp, and she heard melodically splashing water. Sailor Moon could hear the sounds of the battle continuing without her, the voices of Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter shouting out their attacks, followed by the rushing sound of flames propelled by wind and the crackling of lightening. The air smelled of fire and ozone, and then something burning.  
  
Her face was now being washed with something wet and cool, and when she opened her eyes she was met by a blurry image of Tuxedo Kamen wiping her face with the edge of his cloak, dampened in the water of the fountain, on whose edge she was lying. "Are you okay?" he repeated when he noticed her eyes trying to focus on him. The set of his jaw was tense with worry, and she couldn't see his eyes through the mask but she suspected they looked worried, too. The side of his face was splashed with a few drops of the same metallic-purple goop the youma had sprayed at her.  
  
"Okay?" she repeated. Her mind was fuzzy, and she reached her own gloved hand to his face. She only succeeded in smearing more slime onto his face from her glove. She couldn't see his eyes, but she could see his mouth, and it was a beautiful mouth. A kiss-able mouth. Tuxedo Kamen's mouth. She trailed her fingers down his cheek and under the curve of his bottom lip.  
  
"What are you...?" Tuxedo Kamen began, and then his expression melted from concerned confusion to... something else. Sailor Moon found herself pulled roughly against him as his mouth plundered hers. He settled her body against his so she was straddling his lap, her knees on the rough concrete of the fountain edge on either side of his thighs. Her slippery gloves fought to find a purchase, and she twisted her fingers into his cape to pull herself even closer to him. His own arms were wrapped around her, the fingers of one hand gripping her hair to control the angle of her face, the other fingering the hem of her skirt and brushing against the soft skin of the backs of her thighs, spreading more of the sticky substance on her legs from his gloves.  
  
Under the smell of the slime, which smelled a bit like burned grape, she could smell Tuxedo Kamen, his musk flavored with something not unlike crushed rose petals and sun-warmed garden soil. His lips were both hard and soft, his tongue both curious and claiming, his teeth gentle as they nibbled at her own lips. Under the taste of the slime, also something of a grape, he tasted of something indescribable but, she was sure, uniquely him. This close she could see his eyes through his mask, and when he pulled away from her mouth to pepper her face with kisses she could see the intensity of his desire-darkened blue eyes. Then his lips were back on her own, and she was swimming in the heady delight of it, a low moan building in the back of her throat as a warmth flooded her limbs. All other smells, all other tastes, all other sights, and all sounds except for his responding groan and the wet caressing of mouths had disappeared.  
  
Then there was a push, and a splash, and the shock of cold, and they came up, sputtering, from the water of the fountain. "Told you I could get them to stop," Sailor Venus bragged to Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Sailor Moon blinked several times in surprise, and went to wipe the water out of her face with her gloved hand, but another wet gloved hand stopped her. She looked up in surprise at Tuxedo Kamen, who looked flustered and mortified, dripping wet in the fountain, his cape heavy in the water and his hat floating several feet behind him. His mask was askew, and he straightened it with his other hand, trying desperately for some dignity, before stripping the gloves from her hands. "The slime," he explained, removing his own gloves. He stood, his wet tuxedo clinging to him in a way that left little of the spell's effect on him to the imagination, and he turned away from the senshi, reaching for his hat. All of their eyes were on him, leaving him no chance for his mysterious escapes -- usually hiding in a tree as he made sure Sailor Moon was alright -- so he stepped out of the fountain and walked wetly away, his dress shoes sloshing with every step.  
  
"Well, that was definitely... informative," Ami muttered. That broke the awkward silence, and the senshi laughed -- all except Sailor Moon, who was still too stunned for logical thought. She brushed her wet bare fingers against her kiss-swollen lips.  
  
Ami ran a quick scan of the girl when she had finished laughing. "Sailor Moon, you need to get that stuff off of you; then you should be back to normal."  
  
"As normal as she ever is," Sailor Mars had to add.  
  
Sailor Moon didn't even respond; she just started for home, water sloshing in her boots. When she reached the alley near her house, she de- transformed back to Usagi and walked the rest of the way home, barefoot, her skin wet under the flannel pajamas, her hair leaving a dripping trail behind her. She climbed up the tree and into her window, ignored Luna's questioning look, stripped out of her pajamas, and stepping into a hot shower.  
  
The metallic purple goop washed off easily with a little soap, but Usagi still wasn't feeling entirely herself. The warmth hadn't left her stomach, her legs still felt heavy and weak, and her fingertips tingled as they reached once again to her swollen lips, remembering Tuxedo Kamen's impassioned kisses. When she crawled into bed, her dreams were filled with a man enticed her with the intensity of his eyes and the passion of his kiss, a merging of the man that so often filled her dreams and the one that had so often saved her life.  
  
The next day was Saturday, and Usagi slept in late. Her mother had long ago abandoned trying to wake Usagi on Saturdays, and Luna let her sleep because of the battle the night before. When she did awaken, it was almost two in the afternoon and Luna was gone. Usagi allowed herself to wake slowly, and she did some stretching exercises to sooth her body, which was stiff from a combination of intense dreams and the fall she had taken while fighting.  
  
'Not a fall,' she remembered, 'but Tuxedo Kamen pushing you to the ground when that youma attacked you.'  
  
The stretching helped her muscles relax, but nothing would calm the pooling warmth and the hungry desire to see Tuxedo Kamen again, to feel his lips against hers. It started as a simple thought, but the thought echoed and magnified itself in her mind until it became all she could think about. She needed to feel his body pressed tight against hers, to curl her fingers into his cape, to capture his lips with her own, to be close enough to see the dark passion in his eyes through his mask... She needed to smell musk and roses and sun-baked soil again. The thought became so all-encompassing that she transformed into Sailor Moon, jumped out her window, and, travelling by roof-top to avoid being seen in the bright afternoon, she tried to find him.  
  
After maybe 20 minutes of searching she became impatient. She was on the rooftop of a many-leveled apartment complex, so she sat in a lawn chair someone had left there and tried one of the mental exercises Rei had tried to teach her. She pictured Tuxedo Kamen in her mind and visualized him coming to her. This of course led to her envisioning the kisses they had shared at the fountain last night and in her dreams afterwards. She pictured herself being bold, initiating the kisses, and then she pictured herself being set upon by him, helpless but to respond to his demanding caresses. She pictured tender kisses, passionate kisses, kisses that burned a trail from her lips to her throat, kisses that tickled and made her laugh, kisses that made her moan in response.  
  
She was startled out of her off-course meditations by the brush of warm lips against her own. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise. Tuxedo Kamen was kneeling in front of her lawn chair, the light scent of musk and roses assailing her, and after the first tentative kiss he held her face in his white gloved hands to plunder her mouth more thoroughly, giving her back all that she had unwittingly sent to him as images and desires. When he finally broke away from her mouth, both of them panting, she could see the intermingled desire and joy in his eyes. "You called?" he asked.  
  
She tackled him then, leaping out of her chair and into him, pushing him to the roof-top. His top hat fell from his head, forgotten. She pressed her own kisses to his forehead above the mask, his cheeks, his chin, and then back to his lips. His arms wrapped around her, steel bands holding her tight to him, but giving her the freedom to control their kisses, at least for the moment. His body responded as much to her eagerness and exploration as it was to the kisses and caresses themselves, and he quickly found himself rolling them over so he was above her, her innocent movements above him driving him to far to a place neither of them were ready to go.  
  
Pinning her down with his weight, he decided to return the torturous delight to her. He stripped off her gloves, hushing her protests with kisses, and, trapping her hands within his own, kissed each fingertip, kissed open-mouthed each palm. Then shifting his weight higher on her, he pinned her arms above her head and kissed down their lengths. She shuddered in response, but he kept the contact to skin reveled by the body suit of the senshi costume.  
  
When he had given proper attention to her arms, he slipped her gloves back onto her hands. He kissed her lips quite senseless before asking her, "Do you trust me?"  
  
"With my life and my heart," she replied.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen was a little surprised by her straightforward response, reminded again of her innocence. He kissed her again, quite thoroughly, while conjuring two roses. He slipped these through the fabric of her gloves and into the concrete of the rooftop, effectively pinning her arms above her head. When she finally noticed what he had done her eyes grew wide and she let out a little whimper, but he peppered her face with playful kisses until she relaxed.  
  
He then slid his body down so that only one of her legs was pinned under his weight. He grasped her other leg by the outside of thigh and raised it so her toes pointed to the roof. He avoided looking under her skirt, which had ridden quite high -- that good old fashioned Mamoru self- control -- and instead bend her leg at the knee and slipped off her boot. To Sailor Moon's surprise, he started peppering her toes with kisses! She watched wide-eyed as he paid homage to the top of her foot with his kisses, and then her ankle, and then up the back of her calf, eyes never straying from their task. By the time he reached the back of her knee, her eyes were squeezed tight and she was writhing in longing.  
  
Resting her leg over his shoulder, he removed his glove and used a finger to trace her lips. Tuxedo Mask gasped and then groaned as she reached out for his fingertip with her tongue, drawing his finger into her mouth. He gave up hopes of attending her other leg, instead lowering the one bootless one to the ground and kissing the corner of her mouth, which was still suckling on his finger. Then Sailor Moon's communicator went off.  
  
Sailor Moon groaned in displeasure, pushing Tuxedo Kamen's finger from her mouth. "I need my hands free to answer that," she said. With a reluctant nod, Tuxedo Kamen pulled the roses from her gloves, freeing her hands. With a small scowl of focus, she reached into a sub-space pocket -- where all things must be carried while in senshi form, as the costumes, although protective and pretty (and revealing), have no real pockets. She pulled out the communicator, took a deep breath, and pushed the button to answer.  
  
"Moon here, don't use my name," she said in one breath.  
  
"Um, okay," Minako said. "We were just wondering where you were. Mercury has been analyzing that slimy stuff, you know, from the battle last night, and she's worried that you might still be under its effects."  
  
Sailor Moon looked wide-eyed at Tuxedo Kamen, who had slipped her glove off her other hand and was suckling on her own fingers. 'Really, do you think so?' she thought to herself sarcastically.  
  
"Well, the effects would be less than they were last night -- I mean, wow, you and Cape-boy were really putting on a show," -- Tuxedo Kamen raised an eyebrow at that nickname for himself, and Sailor Moon had the grace to blush -- "and I can't wait to hear all about it, I mean, really, I was late for the battle but I get there and you're kissing Tuxedo Kamen, your total idol," -- Tuxedo Kamen gave Sailor Moon a lazy, predatory smile when he heard this, "and then you just went home and didn't tell us anything about it. Some friend!"  
  
Sailor Moon thought she would die of embarrassment if her friend continued much longer. "Does this have a point, Venus?" she asked. Tuxedo Kamen had returned his attention to her fingertips again.  
  
"Um, yeah, it does. Mercury has a whole questionnaire for you to answer, she wants to know what you dreamed about last night and everything, and she has one for Cape-boy, although I'm thinking how a we ever going to get that to him, since he shows up only in battles and leaves before we can even talk to him..."  
  
"Your point, Venus!"  
  
"Oh, you're late to that thing we were going to tonight. What are going to wear?"  
  
Sailor Moon bolted upright, knocking Tuxedo Kamen to the side. "Oh no! I've got to get ready!"  
  
"Yeah, you've been looking forward to this for so long, and then you just forget about it? What have you been doing all day?" Venus asked.  
  
Sailor Moon blushed again. "Um, I've got to go, Venus. I'll see you later!" Then she turned off the communication. She turned to face Tuxedo Kamen. "So, do you, uh, think we're still under the influence? And are you willing to fill out a questionnaire for Sailor Mercury? And, oh, I've got to go!"  
  
"Hey, wait just a minute," Tuxedo Kamen said, grabbing her shoulders when she would have bolted to the next building. He bent down and handed her the boot he had removed from her earlier. Her blush got even more red. "And, yeah, we probably are still under the influence of that youma stuff, but that doesn't mean that everything I'm feeling isn't totally real." At these words he brushed his bare fingertips down the side of her face and kissed her lips, a gentle, loving, parting kiss. Then he laughed. "As for answering Sailor Mercury's questions about my dreams, absolutely not!"  
  
"Too naughty?" she teased, then blushed and looked at her feet for saying such a thing.  
  
He laughed again. "Let's just say that they are a little more... colorful... than the images you sent me when you summoned me here." He had to kiss her again at the adorable expression she made at that thought. "And next time you do that, you might want to make sure it isn't during the school day, because that could be just a little, well, difficult."  
  
"You go to school?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Um, yeah, I do. And you?"  
  
"Oh, um... I'll be in a lot of trouble with the other senshi if I drop hints as to who I really am," she said, looking at her feet.  
  
He was disappointed and a little annoyed. "I see," he answered with a frown. "Well, you know how to reach me if you need me," he finished, setting one last kiss on her lips before leaping away.  
  
Sailor Moon stood there, holding one of her boots, her fingers wet, her lips swollen, her eyes wide. "What a strange day..." She looked at her watch again: "I am so late for Motoki's birthday party! Rei is going to kill me!"  
  
After a quick run home, changing out of her pajamas (what she was wearing when she de-transformed) and into a sundress, and a sprint to the address on the invitation, Usagi arrived at the party. She was panting and gasping for breath when she rang the doorbell, and she had not fully recovered when the door was opened by none other than Mamoru! "Well, look who decided to show up," he taunted, taking in her flushed appearance and the tendrils of hair that plastered themselves to the side of her face.  
  
"Shut up, Mamoru-baka," Usagi complained, pushing past him and into the apartment.  
  
"You're one to talk, Mamoru," Motoki said, having overheard the conversation. "You only just arrived here yourself."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Mamoru said. "That's what I get for being trampled by Odango Atama one time too many. Her tardiness must be rubbing off on me."  
  
"Whatever!" Usagi said, rolling her eyes. Then she turned to Motoki, giving him a big hug. "Happy Birthday, Motoki-oniisan."  
  
"Well, thank you, Usagi-chan," he replied. He looked at her critically as she pulled away. "You look different, Usagi," he said, taking her chin in his hand for a brotherly inspection. He turned her head from one side to the other, trying to figure out why she looked... well... too sensual for Usagi. "Wait a minute," he said, narrowing his eyes as he noticed the puffiness of her lips. "Has someone been kissing you?"  
  
Usagi's eyes grew wide and she tried to pull free of his grasp. 'People can tell?' she thought in a panic. She accidentally caught Mamoru's eye; his eyes were narrowed, too. "Can't be," he said to Motoki. "Usagi is much too young to be making out, aren't you, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi finally broke free of Motoki's grasp as the other senshi approached her. "Ah-ha-ha," she laughed nervously. "Me? Kissing? Making out with boys? Ah-ha-ha..." Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei pulled her away as she was still talking. Then they cornered her and started speaking all at once.  
  
"Usagi-chan, have you noticed any residual effects?" Ami was asking.  
  
"Her lips are still all puffy. That must have been some kissing!" Makoto said in awe.  
  
"Where have you been all day, you Odango Atama?" Rei complained.  
  
"She didn't have that hickey last night," Minako observed.  
  
At Minako's words, the other girls froze, looking first at Minako and then at Usagi. "No way!" Makoto exclaimed. "Another guy? Who is he? Does he have a cute brother?"  
  
"Can't even by loyal to a guy for 24 hours, can you, Odango Atama?" Rei muttered. "I shouldn't have expected anything else from you."  
  
"That's way harsh, Rei," Minako said, sticking up for her friend, then.  
  
"And it may not be her fault," Ami added. "According to this..." she held up her little computer, "... she is still under the influence of that youma slime, and will be for approximately eight more hours."  
  
"I am so loyal to Tuxedo Kamen," Usagi whined.  
  
Again, all conversation among the girls stopped for a moment. Then Minako's eyes lit up. "When I called you on the communicator, you were with him then, weren't you? You were! Oh my gosh!"  
  
"She's wrong, right Usagi-chan?" Rei asked. When Usagi didn't disagree, Rei scowled at her. "You couldn't have been with him today. We didn't have a battle. Unless..."  
  
"Unless she summoned him to her," Minako said with a sigh.  
  
"Can she do that?" Makoto asked Minako, then, turning to Usagi, repeated the question: "Can you do that?"  
  
"Um, maybe? Okay, yes?" was Usagi's quiet reply. Four girls squealed in unison.  
  
"So, Usagi-chan," Ami asked when she had finished squealing, "are you drawn only to Tuxedo Kamen kiss-age, or is the attraction to all men in general?"  
  
"Or maybe all people in general?" Minako teased, puckering her lips and mimicking blowing Usagi a kiss.  
  
"Minako-chan, hentai!" Usagi squealed. The party grew quiet just at that moment, one of those lulls in the conversation that cannot be prevented, and all eyes turned to the girls huddled in the corner around a blushing Usagi. In true carefree, Minako style, she waved, winked, and blew a kiss to the other party-goers. Seeing she was unfazed, the party went on.  
  
"You are so good at that," Ami gushed in awe. "I would have melted right into the floor!"  
  
"What can I say, when you've got it, you've got to use it!" she replied.  
  
Makoto put her head on her palm. "Minako-chan, the phrase is, 'When you've got it, you've got it!'"  
  
"Whatever," was Minako's response.  
  
"Attention, everybody," the host, one of Motoki's friends was saying, "We're going to play a few games now, so everyone that isn't a total chicken, sit in a circle on the floor."  
  
Makoto and Minako were both required to drag Ami to the designated spot. It only took Rei to pull Usagi there. "Don't be such a baby!" Rei complained.  
  
They were all seated on the floor in a circle, and each person was handed a piece of paper on which to write their names. "Okay, do we want to do this boy-girl or random?" the host asked.  
  
"If its random, I think I'll just watch," Mamoru muttered; Motoki agreed.  
  
"Okay, boy-girl it is," the host said with a nod. He put the slips of paper into two different hats. "These are the rules: I'll draw one piece of paper out of each hat. Then I'll read the names. The two people I name have to go into the bedroom for 5 minutes; what you do in there is up to you!" He said this last part with a wink.  
  
"No way!" Ami cried out. Makoto and Minako, on either side of her, held her arms to hold her in place.  
  
The tension was high in the room as the first two names were drawn. Ami sighed with relief and Minako and Makoto in disappointment as the names of two strangers were read out. The two teenagers, closer in age to Motoki and Mamoru than the girls, giggled as they walked down the hall to the bedroom.  
  
"Well, now what are we supposed to do while we wait?" someone asked.  
  
"Oh, go ahead and mingle," the host said. "I'll call out the next two names when they get back."  
  
"Okay, great party, but I think we need to leave now," Ami said.  
  
"Whatever," Makoto answered. "We have Usagi-chan trapped here where she can't escape, and I don't intend to let her go until I hear some juicy details!"  
  
The girls all pounced on this idea, but were forced to abandon the conversation when Mamoru approached: after all, talking about Usagi being kissed by Tuxedo Kamen while under a Dark Kingdom youma poisoning of sorts was more senshi-meeting material than public conversation. "So, Odango Atama, if you're too young to be kissing boys, aren't you too immature to be at this party?"  
  
"Shut up, you big zero!" she complained. "You're the one who's immature!"  
  
"Wow, you use big words just like a parrot!" Mamoru teased.  
  
This fighting went on for several minutes before Mamoru decided it would be cooler to not hang out with the youngest attendees of the party too much. Besides, Rei was starting to get that look in her eyes again...  
  
"The next names," the host called out, "are Mamoru and Usagi."  
  
"No way!" Usagi whispered in horror.  
  
Mamoru grinned at her in a condescending way. "Looks like you're not too young for kissing after all!" he taunted as they were led to the bedroom.  
  
Once they were locked into the room, Usagi sat on the bed, facing away from Mamoru. "Now what?" she complained. "Its not like I'd actually kiss you."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Mamoru said, approaching her and giving her a mock-seductive look that reminded Usagi a little too much about Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Um, yeah?" Usagi replied, confused as he drew nearer to her.  
  
"It won't be so bad," he soothed, "I mean, how horrible of a kisser could you possibly be? Or will this be your first kiss?"  
  
"My first kiss, with you? As if!" Usagi huffed.  
  
"Oh, so you're a pro at this, right? Really, Usagi, I expected better of you!"  
  
"You're just twisting my words around!" Usagi complained, trying to stay mad at him, but as he got closer to her she realized that he smelled like roses and sun-warmed earth, and that his lips were bruised from kissing, just like...  
  
They were drawn together as if by some unseen force, and then her lips were touching his in a tentative kiss. 'Tuxedo Kamen,' she thought, closing her eyes as she remembered their afternoon together.  
  
Mamoru was surprised when Usagi kissed him, he was many times more surprised when, at the touch of her lips, his mind was flooded with desire and images as Sailor Moon had done earlier. He gasped, and pushed his lips against hers more fully. He deepened the kiss, no longer kissing Usagi in his mind but smelling, tasting, and feeling Sailor Moon in the kiss.  
  
Likewise, Usagi was relishing the scent of both her dream man and Tuxedo Kamen as she kissed her mortal enemy, Mamoru. "Tuxedo Kamen," she gasped when they pulled away for breath.  
  
Mamoru's eyes shot opened. "What did you say?" he asked.  
  
Usagi's eyes popped open and she saw not Tuxedo Kamen but Mamoru standing in front of her. In her shock, the flood of images she had been sending Mamoru ended abruptly, leaving them both a bit stunned. "I didn't say anything," she lied.  
  
"Yes, you did," Mamoru said, narrowing his eyes as something clicked in his mind. "You just called me Tuxedo Kamen." He reached for her face, rubbing his thumb against her swollen lips. "Is he the one that kissed you? That left your lips so tender and soft?"  
  
Usagi nodded softly, entranced by the sound of his voice, which had turned to gravel in velvet. Then she blinked and shook her head, pulling away from his hand. "What? Of course not? Like I even know who Tuxedo Kamen is!"  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, capturing her mouth once more and refusing to let her go until he had kissed her quite completely and she had responded. "Because you kiss just like Sailor Moon."  
  
THE END!  
  
*****  
  
I got the idea for this just today, and spent hours writing it, and posted it the same day, so please send me lots of reviews for my effort (and maybe even read my other Sailor Moon fics or send me an email).  
  
Thanks!  
  
Written August 2, 2002 


	2. Chapter 2: The Cruelty of a Man

It's In His Kiss Chapter 2: The Cruelty of a Man by Aisuru aisuru_chan@yahoo.com  
  
"Are you sure?" Mamoru asked, "because you kiss just like Sailor Moon."  
  
These words pierced through Usagi's kiss-muddled brain, and she jerked her face away from Mamoru's gentle grasp. She stared at him in shock. 'It is true that he smells like Tuxedo Kamen,' her mind slowly registered, 'and he kisses like Tuxedo Kamen, but is it really possible that Mamoru IS Tuxedo Kamen? Or that Tuxedo Kamen is really Mamoru?' Her eyes narrowed, then widened, and she blinked, trying to clear the image of Tuxedo Kamen that her mind was superimposing over the flesh-and-blood face of Mamoru just inches from her. The image obediently faded for a moment, but she made the mistake of looking into Mamoru's eyes, and in them she saw the glimpse of Tuxedo Kamen's lust-darkened gaze that she had seen through his mask.  
  
"Yes, Usagi," Mamoru was saying -- in Tuxedo Kamen's voice, she noted -- "I know who you really are, and I think you recognize me as well."  
  
"So you are..." she began, her voice unsure.  
  
"Yes," he answered, caressing the word so that Usagi felt it was she that had been caressed.  
  
"Then you and I..." Usagi couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, a rush of images of their earlier activities (as their alter-egos) flooding her mind. She must have sent those images to him again, because a slow, seductive smile teased his mouth and his eyes became even more intense.  
  
He reached his hand towards her face, tracing a path to her lower lip in an unconscious mimic of Sailor Moon's caress of Tuxedo Kamen at the fountain. "I suppose we did," he murmured, his eyes darting from her eyes to her mouth and back again. He leaned towards her again.  
  
That particular kiss would never be delivered. The host of the party burst into the bedroom to announce that their five minutes was up, but before he could speak he was roughly pushed into the room by four very curious, very nosey, supposed best friends. The girls hadn't known what to expect, but Usagi sitting on the edge of the bed, Mamoru kneeling in front of her, touching her face and leaning in for what, according to his expression, was going to be a very passionate kiss, was so far removed from their expectations that they did the only thing four 14-year-old girls could do when faced with such a situation. They squealed.  
  
The sound would have made any normal freshman in college leap to his feet and make a mad dash away from what was sure to be the center of a middle school girl mob scene. Mamoru, though, as Usagi now realized, was no normal freshman in college. Indeed, he was none other than the alter ego of the dashing, daring, kiss-ably wonderful Tuxedo Kamen. With a cool finesse that seemed more in character for the masked hero then for the young man -- whose (he had believed) misplaced interest in someone so much younger than himself had led him to resort to name-calling and teasing like a third grader -- Mamoru stilled his towards-Usagi motion and allowed his gaze to flicker towards the squealing girls.  
  
The next half-second seemed to stretch for all eternity. Mamoru's gaze shifted back to Usagi's eyes, and then, as if the appearance of Usagi's gang had not interfered with what would have been the first kiss with both of them knowing the secret identity of the other, he closed the distance between them and gave her a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose.  
  
~We will talk later.~  
  
Usagi heard the voice clearly as Mamoru pulled away from her, his movements so fluid and balanced that she could even see Tuxedo Kamen in this little motion, but she was sure he hadn't spoken aloud. She was 100% positive of this, because her eyes had flitted to his mouth as he leaned in for the kiss, gone cross-eyed as he kissed her nose, and snapped back into focus on his lips as he moved away. She heard the words, but his lips had definitely not moved.  
  
She didn't have time to ponder what this might mean, because as Mamoru's physical distance from her grew, his demeanor changed drastically. His lips refused to reform the seductive smile after the kiss, turning instead into the cocky, derisive smile Tuxedo Kamen only used on Dark Kingdom generals and their youma, but that Mamoru had used on her all the time. He laughed mockingly at the clear disappointment on Usagi's face and on the faces of her friends. "Poor Odango Atama," he taunted, his face still inches from her own. "You didn't really think I was going to kiss you on the lips, did you? Don't you think you're a little young for me, hmm?"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in surprise and then horror as Mamoru flicked her on the nose -- it didn't hurt but was humiliating -- and then rocked back smoothly to his feet. Usagi jumped to her own feet and practically flew from the bedroom, pushing past her friends and knocking over the surprised host, who had just gotten to his feet after being trampled by the squealing quartet. "Usagi was right," she heard Rei say, her tone so cold it burned. "Mamoru is a total jerk."  
  
Then Usagi was barreling through the crowded living room towards the door, the front door her destination. She plowed into Motoki, who had stepped in front of her on purpose. "Hey, what's the matter, Usagi-chan?" he asked, tilting her face up to look into her teary eyes.  
  
Usagi choked on her response, humiliated more than she had ever been in her life. How could she explain that during the past 17 hours she had received her first kiss, to a superhero no less, had accidentally sent telepathic erotica to said superhero, and had made out with said superhero; and that within the past five minutes she had discovered that the identity of the superhero was her arch nemesis, and had been alternately kissed and humiliated by said arch nemesis? She managed to croak out a name, "Mamoru..." before pulling out of his grasp and fleeing the apartment.  
  
She was waiting for the elevator, cursing how its slowness was spoiling her dramatic escape, when the apartment door reopened and her friends stepped out. "Don't worry, we'll take care of Usagi," Minako was saying.  
  
"I don't know what Mamoru's problem is," Motoki answered. "This goes way beyond cruel."  
  
"Tell me about it!" Rei huffed.  
  
The elevator arrived then, and she tried to escape into it, but Makoto's stuck her arm in the door, causing it to reopen. "You can't escape us, girlfriend," she said with confidence. Usagi's only response was a watery smile.  
  
The girls ushered Usagi to the temple, where they congregated in Rei's room and tried to distract Usagi with the latest manga. Usagi pretended to be absorbed in the stack of comics to avoid the eyes of her concerned friends, but her heart wasn't in it. The magical girl manga gave her bitter reminders of her recent interactions with Tuxedo Kamen, and the romantic comedies were just too much to handle. Eventually she found herself staring blankly at a page, forgetting that she needed to turn the pages to keep up the pretense of reading.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Minako offered, breaking Usagi out of her trance-like stare at the page.  
  
Usagi looked up at her friends before glancing back at the manga and giving a weak laugh at a joke on the page. "These are really good," she said to Rei, trying to draw the attention away from herself.  
  
"Hey, girl, its okay," Makoto said. "You don't have to spill just yet. No pressure."  
  
"Just know we're here for you," Ami added. Rei nodded.  
  
Usagi smiled at her friends' understanding, and turned her eyes back to the pages in front of her. "You'd better treat my manga with a little more care, though, if you're going to keep pretending that you're reading them," Rei cautioned, narrowing her eyes to glare at a page Usagi was bending.  
  
"Oh, oops!" Usagi exclaimed, making a show of smoothing down the page until the girls went back to their own discussion, which sounded suspiciously like they were planning unfeasible torments for Mamoru.  
  
~Usagi.~  
  
Usagi froze, her hand stilled on the page, at the clear sound of Mamoru's voice. She glanced up to find that the other girls made no notice of having heard the voice. 'Oh, great,' she thought, blinking furiously to keep tears from filling her eyes. 'Now Mamoru has an invitation to torment me in private.'  
  
~Usagi, we need to talk. Meet me by the fountain at the park as soon as you can.~  
  
An image of an earlier event at the same fountain flittered into Usagi's mind before she cringed and decided to never think of that again. 'As if!' Usagi thought venomously. She let the hurt of her rejection turn into anger, refusing to cry. 'I'll just ignore him,' she decided. 'Maybe he'll think I can't hear him and he'll go away.'  
  
A long telepathic silence followed, and Usagi returned to Rei's manga. The other girls eventually bored of their planned destruction of Mamoru and busied themselves with manga of their own to avoid the temptation to ask Usagi just what exactly had gone on during that five minutes. Then the projections began. Mamoru was trying to telepathically seduce her! Images popped into her mind's eye, images of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen engaged in a passionate kiss by the fountain, explorative caresses on the rooftop; she and Mamoru in the bedroom at the party, before they had been interrupted. Accompanying these images, however, was an intense hunger that seemed to be emanating from Mamoru. 'The nerve!' Usagi thought, growing quite uncomfortable under the assault. 'How dare he, especially after the way he treated me: turning back into that cold hearted jerk and saying I'm too young for him! Now look who's being childish!' The images weren't childish, though, not at all. They grew more heated, more intense, until they hinted at things that went well beyond her recent experience. She blushed, trying to force the images and their associated feelings away. Finally she could take it no more.  
  
*~Stop it!~ *  
  
~Ah, so you can hear me, Usagi. Trying to ignore me, were you?~  
  
Usagi remained stubbornly quiet.  
  
~We really need to talk, Usagi.~  
  
*~...~*  
  
~Face to face. With no interruptions.~  
  
*~...~*  
  
~If you don't come to me, I'll come for you. Don't think I can't find you. Our connection has been growing steadily stronger since our first kiss last night. I'll come for you as Tuxedo Kamen and steal you away into the night. Try explaining that to your friends!~  
  
Usagi realized that if the senshi saw Tuxedo Kamen coming for her when she wasn't Sailor Moon, it was going to bring on a lot of questions she didn't feel like answering right now, and the girls' reactions would probably give away their identities as senshi. She really had no other choice.  
  
*~Alright, I'll meet you.~*  
  
~Good. I'm looking forward to it.~  
  
Usagi looked up to see that her friends were staring at her, odd expressions on their faces. Ami was scanning her with her computer.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Makoto exclaimed.  
  
Usagi just blinked.  
  
"I've never seen you fall into such a deep trance before, Usagi," Rei muttered.  
  
"Where did you go?" Minako asked.  
  
Usagi just blinked again. Then she turned to Ami, who was still scanning her, and forced a yawn. "No need to start with the medical testing, Ami," she said. "I'm just really sleepy. It's been a rather stressful day. I think I'll head home now."  
  
"I'll walk you," Makoto offered, starting to stand up.  
  
"No!" Usagi objected, jumping to her feet. Then, realizing how foolish she sounded she added, "No, you hang out a little more. Its only, what, 9 o'clock, and its a Saturday night. I'll just transform, that'll be safe, right? And look, I've got my communicator right here. I'll call if there's any trouble."  
  
Makoto hesitantly sat back down. "Well, okay, if you're sure." She was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be alone with Usagi -- her curiosity was killing her! -- but she could understand that Usagi might want to be left along. After all, she had been the butt of one of the cruelest jokes Makoto had ever seen: led to think that she was going to be kissed and shot down at the last moment. Even her old sempai hadn't been so heartless! 


End file.
